The inventor has observed that current heating lamp assemblies utilized within epitaxial deposition processing chambers typically require the entire heating lamp assembly to be removed from the processing chamber in order to replace a non-functioning heating lamp, adversely leading to increased downtime and reduced process manufacturing times. In addition, the inventor has observed that space limitations in newer epitaxial deposition processing chambers prevent the use of current apparatus to couple individual heating lamps to the heating lamp assembly, which can be costly and require a significant amount of space.
Therefore, the inventor has provided embodiments of an improved heating lamp assembly.